


James Wesley

by Angelkiss15



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I really didn't think anyone liked this story much so I stopped updating. Well, I got a message from someone the other day asking me to update so ta-da!! Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Karen what are you doing here so late?” I ask sadly, I’m supposed to put on a good face but it’s getting harder. My name is Giselle Fisk, I’m technically adopted by Wilson Fisk, he found me on the street. No one is supposed to know that so no one knows my real name, not even my friends Karen, Foggy and Matt.

Anyway I came in late to the law office of Nelson and Murdock to clear my head a little, no one can find James Wesley my dad’s right hand man and my best friend. I’m scared for him he always answers his phone and yet...

“Couldn’t sleep.” The blonde tells me and I can smell the alcohol.

“Late night?” I ask and I see she understands what I’m asking.

“Yeah.” She says softly and I go over and hug her.

“What happened?” I ask sincerely.

“Nothing-“ She starts to say but I pull back and look at her.

“You can tell me you know how I am, I can keep a secret.” I tell her and after a moment she nods.

“Well, I did something bad Kate.” She says and as she opens her mouth to speak again my phone rings.

“I’m sorry hold on just a second.” I tell her answering and walking just a few moments away.

“Yeah?” I ask and my dad’s voice comes over the phone, after listening for a moment I tell him goodbye and turn to Karen.

“Karen I’m so sorry my dad…something happened I got to go.” I tell her grabbing my coat.

“Is everything ok?” She asks but I know how to act so I just tell her it’s fine and then run out the door to the warehouse my dad told me to meet him in. He didn’t tell me why, just told me it was urgent.

“Dad what’s going-“ I start to ask as I show up and then step into the room to see Wesley slouched in a chair seven holes from his chest are bleeding and I gasp.

“Giselle—“ Dad starts standing up but I stop him.

“Did you do this, did he anger you?” I ask and when he shakes his head sadly I feel tears run down my face. Dad walks over and wraps his arms around me.

“Calm down, he’s alive but only barely the paramedics are on their way.” He says softly and I look up at him startled.

“He’s…he’s alive?” I ask running to his side and sitting next to him just as I hear the paramedics show up.

“James, James can you hear me?” I ask taking his hand, I hear half a dozen sets of steps come toward me and my dad holds me as they take him away.

“How’s Vanessa?” I ask him in the car on the way to the hospital.

“She woke up just as I got the news about Wesley.” He says and I nod. My dad has taught me several things one of the most important ones being: hide your emotions or people will exploit them. I don’t let him see what I’m feeling even though inside all I want to do is curl in a ball and cry as my heart shatters.

“How are you?” He asks.

“I’m fine.” I tell him.

“No you’re not, I know how close the two of you are.” He says. “Besides I wasn’t ok when Vanessa got hurt.” He says and I look over at him.

“You always tell me to keep my feelings hidden.” I explain.

“Yes but not from me and not from Wesley, we care about you.” He says placing a hand on mine.

“He’s hurt, he could be dying.” I say quietly.

“He won’t, he’ll come back to us Giselle.” He says softly and pulls up to the hospital.

We walk in and after the doctor tells us that Wesley’s in surgery I head to Vanessa’s room. “Hey what happened?” He asks her voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Nothing.” I tell her and she looks over at my dad.

“Wesley was...” He says and my eyes look down at my lap.

“Oh Giselle how is he any word?” She asks having been the only outsider to know my name.

“They say he’s in surgery.” I tell her looking up and letting the tears fill my eyes but not spill over so only she can see them.

“Oh sweetheart I’m sorry.” She says reaching out and taking my hand.

“Not as sorry as they’ll be.” I tell her and she nods.

“Excuse me but are you guys with the gentleman that just came in?” A doctor asks.

“James Wesley?” My father asks and after getting a nod I stand up.

“Yes we are how is he?” I ask.

“He’s out of surgery and in a room sleeping, it was touch and go for a while and quite frankly we’re surprised he didn’t slip into a coma. We’re only allowing one person for now to go in his room just because we’d rather not overbear him.” The doctor says and two sets of eyes look at me.

“I’ll go.” I tell him and nodding he leads me to Wesley’s room which is two doors down from Vanessa’s.

Walking in I see the once calm and collected always in tailored suits Wesley laying in a sterile bed with tubes in his wrists.

“Hey Wesley.” I start sitting down next to him and taking his hand. “Please wake up, I...I need you to wake up. I have to yell at you for being stupid enough to go alone, I have to...please wake up.” I tell him brokenly laying my head on the bed and falling asleep after a while.

I’m awake at the sound of voices. “...Sir?” I hear a croaky voice ask and I smile inwardly at the sound of Wesley’s voice.

“I think it’s adorable.” Another soft voice says and I recognize it as Vanessa’s. “She was worried you know?” She asks.

“How do you know, she never shows me emotion.” Dad tells her and she gives her tinkly laugh.

“You’ve told her not to.” She counters and then dad speaks up.

“Moving on are we understood?” He asks.

“Yes sir.” Wesley says and that’s when I open my eyes and sit up.

“Hey.” I say looking at my dad and his girlfriend, turning I see Wesley is awake. “Hey!” I exclaim smiling brightly. “You’re up.” I state and he nods smiling very faintly.

“Well we just wanted to come see how you’re doing.” Vanessa says leaving with my dad.

After they leave I look at him. “What the heck is wrong with you?” I ask on the verge of crying.

“I had a meeting, it ended badly.” He stays calmly and cooly.

“Yes and it could have been a lot worse than it was, what were you thinking you should have taken me with you.” I tell him.

“So that you could get hurt? No.” He says sternly.

“You could have been killed you should have taken someone, why not me?” I ask sitting on the bed next to him.

“Because you could have been hurt.” He says calmly putting his hand on mine.

“I don’t care better me than you.” 

“No it’s not.” He says.

“My father needs you I’m just the orphan.” I explain quietly silently letting a few tears fall.

“Hey come here.” He says pulling me toward him. “Your father loves you.” He says when my forehead touches his.

“You almost died.” I say softly.

“But I didn’t, I’m here and I’m relatively fine.” He says with a ghost of a smile.

“But you almost weren’t and...” I state sadly and hear him smile.

He gently touches my cheek. “Everything is ok.” He says softly before leaning forward just a little and kissing me.

Just like the man himself, his kisses are short but sweet. “Lay down you haven’t slept for a while.” He says tucking me in next to him.

“Only if you promise to be here when I wake up.” I tell him and after his nod I gently lay next to him careful not to hit any of his wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a quiet room and look to where James should be only to see an empty bed. Dad walks through the door.

“Come on it’s time to go.” He says holding out a hand.

“Where are we going?” I ask slowly still waking up.

“The funeral.” He says and I stare at him wide eyed.

“Who’s?” I ask.

“Don’t give me that now come on everyone is waiting.” He says and after I take his hand I see I’m in a funeral home, everyone is crying and wearing black. I see Vanessa walk over so I know it’s not her funeral. Walking toward the front I see a picture of the always calm and collected face of James Wesley and I stare wide eyed before sitting up in bed.

“Hey, you ok?” A voice asks from my right and I turn to see a concerned Wesley.

“Yeah just...never mind, I should let you get some sleep. I’m gonna go check on Vanessa.” I tell him getting out of the bed and before I can take a step his good hand takes my wrist.

“Are you ok?” He asks and I nod before getting out of his grip and walking out.

“Hey Vanessa, mind if I get some sleep in here?” I ask walking in.

“Not at all, though I have to admit I’m surprised to find you away from Wesley.” She says and I nod.

“Yeah thought I would give him some room to sleep.” I tell her and I know she can see I’m lying but she nods anyway and I walk to the couch and lay back down to sleep.

Apparently dad doesn’t know I’m not asleep yet and he and Vanessa start talking.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

“Don’t know she said she wanted to give him space to sleep, I have a feeling it’s more than that.” I hear Vanessa say.

“If he has already--”

“No I don’t think that’s it either.” She says quietly.

I don’t care to hear the rest so I block it and get a dreamless sleep. 

The next day was hectic I was forced to go home and was told I wasn’t allowed to leave, Francis was going to take me so I was slightly less inclined to go I said goodbye to Vanessa and then went to say goodbye to Wesley.

“I have to go home dad’s orders.” I tell him leaning over and kissing his forehead.

“Stay safe.” He whispers before asking me to go get Francis, I do and then I wait outside until they’re done talking.

Stepping outside was nice, I felt like I was able to breathe again and I was even more grateful when Francis was quiet all the way home.

I got some real food in me and then called Matt my boss. “Hello?” I hear my friend ask.

“Hey Matt it’s Kate.”

“Hey Kate, you ok Karen said you left in quite a rush yesterday?” He asks.

“No not really, one of my close friends got badly hurt and was taken to the hospital, I just got home.”

“Ok you go ahead take a few days we can manage.”

“Are you sure Foggy can manage?” I ask and he laughs a little.

“We’ll be fine, good luck with your friend.” He says and after thanking him I hang up.

I call my dad next and as soon as he answers I start. “I want a gun.” I tell him.

“No.” He states.

“If something were to happen I want some way to protect myself besides I’m a better shot than anyone you’ve got and we know it.” I tell him and he sighs deeply.

“Fine, but do not shoot any of my men.” He orders.

“Only if they get handsy.” I promise and then hang up, moments later Francis gets a call and then wanders off down the hall. He comes back with a small brown box and I hold out my hands.

“Gun and ammo, do I need to show you how to load it?” He asks and I shake my head quietly chuckling.

“No trust me I know what I’m doing.” I tell him taking the gun to the table and quickly dismantling it to see if it was clean. I just as quickly put it back together bullets included and slip it into the waistband of the front of my pants pulling my shirt over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa got to come home today, so I made sure to stay as close as possible just in case. She didn’t like it at first but I think she warmed up. Dad told me that he’d given Wesley 2 weeks off so that he could heal, so when I saw him walk in I turned to my dad.

“Didn’t you say you gave Wesley off?” I ask and at his nod I motion over to where Wesley at the front door, stands in his signature suit and looking so calm and collected that if you didn’t know it, you would have never known he had just been shot.

“I’ll be back.” I tell dad and walk toward the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. The door opens and Vanessa walks in.

“Ok what’s going on?” She asks and I look over at her quizzically. “Don’t give me that, what’s going on between you and Wesley?” She asks.

“Nothing.” I tell her.

“Yeah I can see that, why?” 

I roll my eyes. “Cause.”

“Really, you sound like you’re 5. What happened at the hospital?” She asks and I shake my head.

“Nothing.” I tell her drinking more water.

“Oh please,” She says rolling her eyes. “did he do something.”

“No and yes, look Vanessa it doesn’t matter I’m just...I can’t...” I sigh and she walks over.

“Can’t what?”

“Have feelings, and not for him.” I explain.

“Is there something wrong with him?” She asks and I chuckle.

“Wrong with him? No. Wrong with me? Yes.” I explain turning to the fridge and getting another bottle.

“There is nothing wrong with you.” She says firmly and I look at her funny.

“Are you kidding? No besides my dad loves him like a son anyway, if something were to happen to him one of us needs to be collected enough to continue.”

“And it has to be you?” 

“Well I’m not gonna ask dad to do it, he’s got few people that he actually trusts and Wesley is one of them.” 

My phone rings and I look at it before answering. “Yeah dad what’s up?”

“Can you meet me on the balcony for a moment.” He says.

“Yeah be there soon.” I tell him hanging up. “That was dad he wants me to head to the balcony, I’ll be back.” I tell her and after she nods I head off.

“Dad what’s up?” 

“Are you ok?” He asks and I sigh.

“Seems to be the question on everyone’s mind. Yes I’m fine.”

“What’s going on between you two?” He asks and I sigh again.

“Nothing and I’ll tell you what I told Vanessa. If something were to happen to him one of us needs to be collected enough to continue.” Dad puts his hand on my back and I look at him.

“You know it’s ok.” He says.

“Not with the masked man around.” I shake my head. “I’m tired I think I’m going to head to bed.” I tell him but before I can move Wesley comes out.

“Sir we have a problem.” He says coolly and we turn to look at him.

“What is it Wesley?” Dad asks.

“Someone’s been in the house sir, they left a not for Vanessa and Giselle.” He says and my hand immediately goes to my stomach where I feel the butt of my gun under my shirt.

I see Wesley looked my way concern only in his eyes. “What did it say?” Dad asks and his attention returns to him as he speaks.

“Simply says ‘I’ll try again and this time I won’t fail.’” He says and I take off calling for Francis on my way to the front door.

“You watch over Vanessa, you are not to leave her side am I absolutely clear?” I ask and after he nods I leave the house with only one destination in mind.

“Karen can we talk?” I ask walking into the boys’ law firm 10 minutes later.

“Yeah what’s up?” She asks and after looking in both offices and finding out we’re alone I pull out my gun and point it at her.

“I know what you did.” I tell her and her eyes go wide before she snaps her eyes to me.

“I don’t know what yo--”

“Don’t even finish that, tell me did you stop by his house too?” I ask and she shakes her head.

“No.” She says.

“Don’t lie to me.” I tell her.

“I didn’t what’s it matter he was horrible.” She says and I glare at her.

“You didn’t even know him.” I explain and the door opens.

“Kate put it down.” I hear a smooth calm voice say.

Karen’s eyes go wide as saucers and she takes a step back. “She was in the house.”

“No I wasn’t.” 

“It wasn’t her, we think it might have been the masked man, come on it’s getting late. Put it down and let’s leave.” He says softly and I can feel him step up next to me, putting a hand on my back and the other slowly comes out and places his hand on the top of the gun lowering it.

“Come on let’s go home.” He says and Karen’s eyes swing to me finally putting puzzle pieces together.

“Who are you?” She asks and Wesley’s eyes go to her.

“We need to leave Kate.” He whispers and I nod looking one last time at Karen before walking out with Wesley.

“I’m sorry.” I say after we had walk a ways away.

“It’s fine, I know why you did it.” He says.

I stop him and he faces me. “If I did something, I apologize.” He says and I give him a half smile.

“No you didn’t, I do care for you but I shouldn’t.” I tell him and he nods going to walk off again when I stop him. “Only because you could be hurt and then where would that leave me? Broken.” I tell him.

“I’m not gonna leave.” He says putting a hand on my cheek and softly running his thumb over it.

“You almost did.” I tell him and I see him smile slightly before I see five people jump toward us, no one had time to react, I saw a van pull up as I go for my gun. Wesley is on the ground unconscious and as I turn to shoot I’m hit on the back of the head, I remember pulling the trigger just before the black engulfs me.


	4. Chapter 4

\---Wesley’s POV---

Someone is shaking me and when I come to, I look up not to see Giselle but to see Karen Page.

“What happened?” I groan sitting up and holding the back of my head only to pull my hand away and see blood, my chest and torso hurt like crazy and I take a deep breath.

“I don’t know I was coming out of the office when I heard a gunshot, where’s Kate?” She asks and it takes me a moment to realize she’s talking about Giselle, I stand up quickly and instantly regret it as my head spins. I shake it off quickly and pull out my phone keeping a hand to the back of my head.

“Stay here I need to talk to you.” I tell Karen just as my boss picks up I see her nod as he asks where Giselle went.

“She went to talk to Miss. Paige sir and that’s why I’m calling.”

“Did she shoot her?” He asks.

“No sir I talked her out of doing so, however on our way back we were attacked.”

“Attacked by who? Is Giselle ok?” He asks clearly worried.

“They knocked me over the head and I just came to with Miss. Paige asking where she was. She’s not here sir, and when you come here please bring Francis.” I tell him and I hear a click on the other line before slipping my phone into my pocket and grabbing my side.

“Are you ok?” She asks and I look up.

“No, I was still healing from being shot.” I explain and at least she has the grace to look ashamed.

“Sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter right now, what exactly did you hear or see?” I ask wobbling slightly because of the pain.

“Sit down.” She says coming toward me but I stand my ground.

“I’m fine tell me, it’s important.” I explain and she sighs.

“I was coming out of the office when I heard a gunshot go off, I ducked but when another shot didn’t go off I went toward the sound and saw you laying on the ground. Kate wasn’t anywhere to be found so I figured you would know where she went.” As she’s explaining two black SUV’s show up and as Fisk gets out of the car she backs up with wide eyes.

I wobble a bit and Francis runs over with a first aid kit. “Sit down.” He says and I shake my head slowly.

“She didn’t see anything but heard one gunshot.” I tell my employer and he looks at her.

“Are you certain?” He asks and his tough facade is down leaving only concern in his voice.

“What’s it matter to you, you’re probably just trying to hurt her.” She glares at him and before he can say anything Vanessa steps up and places a hand on his arm.

“Miss. Paige is it, I can guarantee you no one here wants her in any harm.” She says.

“How do I know that? Prove it.” She says and I can see Fisk is about to say something to ruin everything GIselle has built here so I butt in before he can.

“Because I love her.” I say and every eye turns to me. Vanessa is smiling softly, my employer looks a bit surprised that I said it out loud and Karen looks completely surprised.

After a while she nods. “No I didn’t see anything and yes I heard one shot, after that one nothing happened so I ran over to where it came from and saw him laying on the sidewalk with no sign of Kate so I woke him up to ask him where she was.”

“And you never saw them?” Vanessa asks and I look at her.

“Never.” I tell her and then look to Fisk.

“Sir we may need help finding her...” I explain slowly leaving it open for him to figure out the rest of my meaning.

“No absolutely not, he would harm her.” He says and I sigh but nod.

“We’ll find her Willson.” Vanessa says putting a hand on his arm and a ghost of a smile appears on my lips as he looks down lovingly at her.

“She’s...”

“I know.” She tells him and then I pull out my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I really didn't think anyone liked this story much so I stopped updating. Well, I got a message from someone the other day asking me to update so ta-da!! Enjoy!

\---Karen’s POV---

I head to Matt’s house where I get lucky and find Foggy there as well. “Guys Kate’s been kidnapped.” I tell them as Matt let me in.

“What, by who Fisk?” Foggy asks and I shake my head.

“No FIsk is actually the one now looking for her.” I tell them and his eyes go wide.

“Start at the beginning Karen.” Matt says and I nod before explaining everything, leaving out the part where she was going to shoot me.

“What do you think her connection with Fisk is?” Foggy asks and I shrug.

“By the look on his face I’d say someone pretty close.” 

“Maybe the masked man will find her.” Matt jokes and I roll my eyes.

“Fisk thinks he’ll hurt her but honestly I’m more worried about him getting to her.” I tell them and Foggy shrugs.

“Maybe Fisk really does care.” He says and I laugh.

“Fisk?” I ask and he shrugs.

“It could happen.”

\---Later that night---

\---Matt’s POV---

If Kate was missing then I was going to find her and just hope that Fisk hadn’t yet. I got dressed and headed to the roof where I sat and listened. After listening for a few hours I got down and went to another tall building further down the street, going to the roof I sit and listen again. I don’t hear anything and I find out I’ve been sitting there too long when I hear and smell a coffee pot come on from a couple windows down. I make my way back to my home and climb into bed knowing that I would find her no matter what.

\---Wesley’s POV---  
\---5 nights later---

It’s been a five nights and I haven’t slept at all, I walk into the kitchen to make some coffee and see Fisk and Vanessa sitting at the table, they both look up as I walk in and Vanessa shoots me a sympathetic smile before walking over to me.

“You didn’t sleep either I see.” She says and I sigh before shaking my head.

“No, neither did you I assume?” I ask my boss and he looks up at me.

“You assume correctly.” He says closing his eyes.

“Sir what are we going to do?” I ask finally having enough and just sitting down and putting my head in my hands. 

\---Fisk’s POV---

I watched the collected man finally take down his guard and saw what Giselle was afraid would happen. I look up at Vanessa. 

“She told you the same thing she told me that night about a relationship correct?” I ask and she nods walking over to him and touching his shoulder. 

“Wesley this is why she doesn't want a relationship with you she was afraid that if something happened to either of you then the other wouldn't be able to continue working.” She says and his head shoots up and he looks to me. 

“Is that what you think too? That I can't still do my job?” He asks and I look at him. 

“Can you?” I ask and he stands up. 

“With no disrespect sir but you've known me longer than anyone else here, if anything I will do my job better because of it.” He tells me and I smile.

“Then shape up, you can be upset later.” I tell him and he nods straightening himself and I hear his phone ring.

“Hello?” He asks and then listens for a moment. “Where?” He asks motioning for Francis, he hangs up and then looks at me.

“We’ll be back.” He says taking out his gun and making sure it’s loaded before walking off with Francis.

\---Wesley’s POV---

“The man in the mask called said he had something for us.” I tell Francis and I can feel him stiffen.

“Sir you don’t think...” He trails off and I close my eyes.

“Let’s hope not.” I say and I lead him to where I was told.

\---10 minutes later---

We pull up outside of a small warehouse and both pull out our guns. We walk in with guns raised and walk in. “Nice of you to join.” A voice says and we turn to see the devil of Hell’s Kitchen standing next to Giselle who is sitting in a chair looking beat up and bloody.

“Are you ok?” I ask her looking at the man next to her before sharing a glance with Francis and walking forward.

I steal another glance and seeing that he’s not gonna stop me I run to her. I stop right in front of her and gently put my hand on her face.

“Giselle, hey, hey it’s me.” I say softly and she looks up weakly.

I look up at the man in the mask. “Did you do this?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“I found her like that.” He says and I nod.

“Thank you.” I say sincerity lacing every word as I motion for Francis to come and help me.

I look over one last time as we go to leave and see he’s gone. “Let’s get her home and then you need to look her over and fix her.” I say and he nods.


End file.
